metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phazon
The end of all phazon. honestly I don't think it's over. this is my hypothesis, I think that the planet phazze was only the mother planet for the levaithans it launched off. there could be more pure phazon planets out there. -Dibalion I personally don't like the hypothesis that's been expressed that all of phazon's effects are over. I think it to be unrealistic that all the mutations, madness, and corruption simply went away. SeltheWolf :The mutation and psychotic effects from which many creatures already suffer due to Phazon would logically have to remain, but those mutated to the point that they had become dependent on it (or even partially or otherwise made of it) would certainly perish. SteveZombie 15:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well apparently not ALL the Space Pirates were that fused with it, but I can bet all their little "pet projects" keeled over because phazon had become so much of their body, they died when phazon was wiped out by Phaaze's destrution and explosion. Thank god too, no universe deserves to have metroids that can go through walls like ghosts. I've also wondered for a while at what POINT Phaaze became self sentient and if it was always made of Phazon. In all honesty ,I have a feeling that Phaze is what was giving any and all Phazon it's semi-sentient qualities like a weak psychic link, since it all techically CAME from its body, and once Phaaze died, the Phazon lost its semi-sentient qualities and broke down into nothing. It would make sense why ALL Phazon in the galaxy was destroyed. So ironic that Dark Sammy gave her adversary all the means to finally destroy her with, of course I think she got a little cocky at the end thinking she'd have Samus as a Brainwashed minionMarx Wraith 16:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ALL Phazon in the galaxy being destroyed because of Phaaze blowing up is unconfirmed, just fan speculation. Phaaze was the origin point of Phazon and the "mother" planet that sent out leviathans to corrupt other planets into nearly identical Phaaze clones. Phaaze has no "psychic link" to phazon (at least, there is no proof to that). Think about it, Phazon has the ability of self-reproduction, without the aid of Phaaze. So basically, Phazon is a source all its own. Phaaze was the source, this is true, but no one said it was the "battery" for Phazon. Even after Phaaze was destroyed, the planets fully corrupted by leviathans (the ones that were not seen or known in the metroid universe, cause its obvious that leviathans were sent to more than just 6 planets during the entire existance of Phaaze) would still be around, and still support a phazon based environment. But since no more planets can become corrupted, the spread of corruption has been stopped, and the "fight" against phazon has ended.LightMasterJ 06:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) In the art and story booklet for prime trilogy, it says:" Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED Suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit. After their destruction, Phaaze dies and '''all the Phazon in the universe ceases to exist. '''The Phazon evaporates from Samus's body. KaollaSu 17:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Stop posting the same message to old posts as if no-one is listening to you. That version is only in the european art booklet, the american one is different. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not over. I just have a feeling that it's not over. The fully corrupted Phazon Planets are essentially clones of Phaaze, right? Well, because they're CLONES, they have a 60% chance of being able to make Leviathans. Remember, it takes a century to make a single Leviathan! So in a Metroid century, there will be more Leviathans. More than there used to be. You just wait... 04:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) In the credits, didn't 242 say "Samus Aran's fights against Phazon has '''ended'"? Shadowblade777 07:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ''Samus Aran's. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 11:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Right. Her fight may be over, but not for other creatures. 04:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Here is a theory of my own: I think that the '"Phaaze" that was destroyed wasn't the real phaaze. For all we know it could be another clone. Besides it said all phazon in the galaxy was destroyed. Never said nothing about phason in the rest of the universe, and considering how long the series has been going on I am pretty sure Phaaze managed to create many clones before its destruction. Lightbuster30 (talk) 21:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I sort of went over all this on the "Phaaze" article discussion. The PAL Booklet of the Trilogy confirms the destruction of all phazon. This cant simply be ignored. Frankly, it is enough proof given by the developers themselves that should end this discussion completely. The devs have not left any room for fans to create fan theories on phazon's survival. The MP3 credits and NA trilogy booklet also confirm that Samus's fight with phazon is over, and since Metroid games will always have Samus, it is safe to assume phazon wont be returning. The destruction of the SP fleet cruisers phazon attachments *before* Phaaze's destruction indicates that the phazon race is self destructing. One user on the Phaaze thread attempted to explain this away by suggesting some unknown hypothetical "phaaze energy" was leaking thousands of miles into space which somehow caused the SP ships to overload, however, this supposed energy also would have destroyed Samus's ship and the GF fleet. There also is no evidence whatsoever this energy existed let alone had the power to overload an entire fleet of SP cruisers. We also can see in the cutscenes that it was the phazon blowing up, not the engines. But really, all this speculation and wild pulling at straws in unneeded when the devs have confirmed via booklets of Phazon's destruction and end of importance. --HolySeraph (talk) 00:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Parasite It's clearly not just a substance, there's a creature that seems to be some kind of parasite shown in cutscenes in what looks like Samus' brain in Metroid Prime 3 corruption (whenever she gets corrupted more, for example after leviathan fight) - and the same thing is also shown on the main menu in quite a lot of detail (zooming into parts of it's body when you select different Options for the game) -- It's surprising the article doesn't mention this at all, I was hoping to learn more about it! -deathkitty Phazon is a substance. There is a virus that is shown and referred to in MP3C that is Phazon-based. If nobody beats me to it, I'll make an "unknown name" article for it this week. ChozoBoy 01:03, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Another possibility is that the parasite on the menu IS phazon and could be its constituant partical. im lead to beleive this due to the similarities between the gif function of the creature in the start menu in comparison to the abilities of phazon. I'ts a Leviathian Infant if you saw it in one of Phaaze's wombs,i really hope you all notice it,i think its pretty noticeable. Child leviathan The creature you are talking about is a child leviathan.While on phaaze you will find a serpentine organ deep within the planet for young leviathans to grow which if you look at they are the same as the creature on the main menu Possible origin? Inspiration, rather, not in-universe origin. We note the similarities to Aliens, so why not look into this? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colour_out_of_space_(species) The article greatly confuses me, as either I'm having comprehension issues today or it never actually explains the species at all. But beyond that... meteors crash-land on planets, revealing a composition that is malleable and liquid despite appearing rock-like. It has mutagenic properties, making things enormous and violent. It kills plant life and poisons nutritional liquids (hi, Flaahgra). It taints things it touches with its bizarre color. And when its source disappears, all of it disappears--just like how when Phaaze blew, Samus randomly became uncorrupted. Thoughts? Dazuro 01:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) the parasite looks similar to the leviathan but is clearly different; as seen in the fact that the creature on the menu has a drill like nanomachine, witch seems a likely origin for phazon as well. i devote much of my time to the construction of phazon in the laboratory. ....Wow, that's really creepy how similiar that is to Phazon.....the person who came up with the idea of phazon must be a Lovecraft fan!Marx Wraith 22:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Possible origin Cont. The meteor was a science fiction speculation on the recently-for-its-timely discovered metal; bismuth. It's a rainbow color poor metal with slight long lived radioactivity. It's highly malleable and with oddly visual oxides. Phazon's composition, as speculated by the GF, is a tritiated cyclo(CysGly)dipeptide with self-radiolysis capabilities; meaning that the half life is dramatically increased due to radio capture of the liquid crystalline material. T2O (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tritiated_water) shares this property of beta decay-electron recapture. Just because the Colours Out of Space were based on bismuth doesn't make it any less bizarre and unsettling, or any less similar to Phazon. I think it's safe to say that Phazon was heavily inspired by the Colours. I don't know, however, at what point of confirmation it's appropriate to edit the wiki itself, so I won't yet. 04:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Samus Still Corrupted? If you read the article explaining Samus you may see that she is partially made of phazon. this could mean that samus is still in possession of phazon for if deprived of will likely die. this could mean her stupendous strength is due to phazons biological behavior as a steroid. This could result in breakthroughs for the federation squad. unfortunately, phazon research has been shut down because of the demolition of Phaaze :"Stupendous strength"? I don't recall Samus ever being shown to possess note-worthy physical strength, less so in any fashion that could not have been explained as augmentation by the Power Suit. She's an athlete, not a bodybuilder. SteveZombie 00:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm not too sure about that, and don't forget to sign your messages with tildes, these ~.(Darknut15 04:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC)) remember remember samuses wide varriety of genetics: chozo metroid phazon human etc. sorry but im not a wiki member so idk what to put: Joshua All phazon was destroyed after Phaaze's destruction,thats my opinion because everything Phazon-based was destroyed in the vincinity of the explosion and Samus's body showed that all of it stopped and regressed back but its possible. ::Well, you still could put the ~x4s. It's a bit confusing otherwise. Also, why don't you consider joining? Anyways, on topic about the Phaze thing. Samus CAN'T be made of phazon, not even 0.01%. When Phaaze was destroyed, so was every single last trace of any phazon in the universe. In ANY universe. Phazon is gone. Samus is more likely to die if she DID have phazon. DoomZero 23:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Even though Phaaze was destroyed, it is still very possible that Phazon is still around. Phaaze was the origin point and source, but no one ever said it was Phazon's "battery". Phazon doesn't work like a hive mind, it is capable of reproducing itself without the aid of Phaaze. So basically, Phazon is a source all its own. It really doesn't make sense for all phazon in the universe to be destroyed just because the source was destroyed. One reason is because Phaaze was sending out leviathans to turn other planets into clones of itself, that was its way of reproducing. So all of the planets that were fully corrupted into nearly identical clones of Phaaze would still be around and still have phazon even after Phaaze blew up.LightMasterJ 06:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Plus that extra strength comes from her having Chozo blood in her, not the Phazon. The Exterminator 23:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Like I said before, I have the metroid prime trilogy art and story booklet. ALL phazon in the universe ceases to exist. ALL. In ALL of universe. So the planets completey corrupted by phazon probably went wablammo. Oh wait wait, they mabye just disappeared. One second there,(Phaaze dies), the next its just empty space. KaollaSu 17:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Samus had little Phazon in her, but (just) enough to make the Federation give her a PED Unit. When it all went out of her, she'd survived because her PED Unit kept the Phazon under control, as long as Samus was careful. She was, so the PED unit basically saved her. If she'd been destroyed, the Suit would have been too. Remember that. 04:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Energy Doesn't that only start after the PED segment? My memory on this isn't too good. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Which part of the page are you talking about? RA 1 00:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Phazon should still be around I really do not think that Phazon works like a hive mind. You know like how in an ant colony when the queen dies the workers disband or die, in which case Phaaze would be the queen and Phazon would be the workers. Phazon is capable of reproducing on its own, without the need of Phaaze, so I don't think the destruction of Phaaze would lead to all Phazon in the universe vanishing. However, perhaps Phaaze was the only planet capable of sending Leviathans to corrupt planets with phazon, and without Phaaze, no more planets can be corrupted with phazon, making phazon less of a threat. The Leviathans purpose is to transform their target planets into phazon based planets like Phaaze, but that probably wouldn't mean that the ability to create and send out Leviathans is passed on to the corrupted planet. I think that the corrupted planet becomes a planet that supports a phazon based environment. It is actually kind of simple if you think about it. LightMasterJ 05:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) More simalarities :Phazon is like Tiberium, but couldn't it also be like the fungus, Corcyceps Unilateralis, which infects ants and makes them do weird things? Or it could br like The Flood, from Halo, which infects to... BTW, I didn't see an headline about orange phazon yet, but I suggest we add this pic. Oh ya, and the Phazon Suit. AND the Phazon Beam.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Phazon as a fungus or fungus like species is the best explaniation i have heard, phazon almost always appears to have a filamentous structure to it, this would explain how it is able to grow and expand over other matter, and there is a body of evidence to support this. #the filamentous appearance of the substance. #the way it seems to more easily "corrupt" local fungi and lichens. #its tendency to consume dead organic matter. I have several other hypothesies regarding phazon *Phazon as an atom must be capable of forming large macromolecules that interact to produce life processes in a similar manner to carbon. *The different "strains" of Phazon are different cellular species that each emit a slightly different wavelength of radiation. *Phazon based organisms are capable of using radiation to remotely edit the genetic material of other organisms so that they start producing that strain of phazon. this explains several aspects of corruption, and how phazon based organisms are capable of being harmed by phazon based attacks. things i don't know how to explain include the phazon based computer virus, and how it animates inorganic matter.--'Foutlet' Killing you and giving you good advice aren't mutually exclusive 16:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) As for the Computer virus, what I was thinking is that if anything, it could have just been a normal computer virus of great influence that possessed Phazon-like qualities (replicating, controlling, infecting others, etc.), or maybe even a root-kit that linked back to Phazon somehow, and the Pirates/Feds/Whoever called it Phazon simply because it was similar. Also, another idea, from what I know about computers, is that the majority of information is stored and transferred by magnetic patterns (which is why you can’t place a magnet next to one). So, maybe there is some type of Phazon interruption there in the flow of data. As we have seen in game (esp. in Metroid Prime 1) Phazon seems to generate a bunch of energy, as well as electricity. If the electricity somehow interfered with the Computer data, it could transmit Phazon information into the stream of computer information and make “corrupted” files. It’s just a thought, if I’m wrong, then I’m wrong. Also, in regards to “how it animates inorganic matter” I think it links back to the electric part of Phazon. Seeing how the Phazon generates electricity, this means that it generates an electro-magnetic field (which actually would mean that Phazon has the potential to manipulate light, in a sense. Which may explain the invisible platforms, bombus and drones in Phazon Mines. (just fuel for thought)). Using the electro-magnetic fields, the Phazon, grafted to whatever objects, could potentially use the magnetism between the objects in order to utilize movement. And seeing how Phazon also shows signs of sentient behavior, it would make sense if the Phazon is capable of moving in logical manners. Take Thardus for example: when you scan him, it tells you that each rock in his body is phazon-corrupted. Thardus may not be the brightest jimmie in the box of crayons, but he still moves just like the way other phazon-infected beings act – and by that I mean, the aggressive behavior, and the erratic patterns. As for the sounds he makes, I have no clue how that happens. But basically, that’s what I think. Same with Mogenar and any other inanimate object corrupted by Phazon. And lets not forget Dark Samus. Yes, she’s the Metroid Prime, but think about her ability to clone herself. I’d say it’s a Phazite doll that is in essence “inanimate”. Phazon has a knack for self-improvement. So I’m not surprised that it found a way to make warriors without risking casualities. Kakudomaru 19:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Red Phazon? So you say these red crystals in Magmoor Caverns contain low amounts of phazon? How do you know that, they look like regular crystals to me. Scans, man. They reveal all.Einsteinium99 03:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :When I tried scanning them, I couldn't find the orange square. Is this scan in a specific place? :Monitor Station. The scans are in the Pirate platform on a terminal. Also mentions the Monks of Grondheim. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I read it by accident while playing on Hyper Mode. "Local crystals have low phazon concentration" or something like that. Why? "However, there is little to no evidence that connects Phaëton with the word Phazon, nor Phaëton's story with the story of Phazon, despite any similarities." Why do we have the story of Phaeton listed in this article if the two are admitted to have little, if anything, to do with each other?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 16:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) GREEN PHAZON? There is a part of this article that reeds : " Phaaze possesses entire seas of blue Phazon and continents formed of a previously unknown type of green Phazon" WTF??? I don´t see nothing of green color in phaaze, only blue!!! :One, sign your posts with the signature button. Two, it might mean the bits of green you can see on the planet from space. I'll remove the little bit regardless. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, but I dont have a signature and i´m not a member of this site, so... I just want to learn where they saw it ::You don't have to be a member of the site. It is just common courtesy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Imulsion If their are any Gears of War fans here have any of you noticed that phazon and imulsion are very simmilar. If you are not a Gears fan check out my recent edit to the phazon page. the link explains imulsion and it's properties. Six Samurai: Broken Archtype is Broken - IngramMKII 00:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's normally good practice to add your signature to any talk-posts you make. Just type four tilde (~) signs at the end of your post, as demonstrated above. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|'N1ghtrav3n']] 02:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Proper noun? Should Phazon be capitalized everytime it is mentioned? Fang 02:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I would say yes because its capitalised in all the logbook scans, regardless of where in the sentence it is. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 15:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, off to Wikipedia! 'Fang''' 03:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC)